


Flicker of the Soul

by SnakePrince



Category: Original Story
Genre: Angels, Comedy, Demons, M/M, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, Rape, Romance, Shape Shifters, Slow Burn, Smut, Violence, evenutal smut, rape mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakePrince/pseuds/SnakePrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>16 year old Christopher Jones has had a rough life, what with living in a shitty and abusive home, having little to no friends, and being heavily bullied; ironically for being transgender. Yet one afternoon, a previous aquaintance invites him to a party that will change his life, maybe for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flicker of the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh heyo, so this is an original comic that I made and I really wanted to make it into a story so here I am! I do hope you all enjoy UvU  
> There will also be more chapters but I barely know how to figure out this website so I'll try and fix that >:0

October 15th, 2014, Denver, Colorado. The afternoon air was crisp for a place up north. Most people wouldn't prefer the cold, hence why not many were around outside, but Christopher didn't care. His opinion was, "if you didn't like it then don't live here". He loved the cool weather, especially the snow. He was always looking forward to the last few months of the year just for the holidays and weather. 

Christopher stood infront of his empty high school, bobbing his head along to the music playing softly in his earphones. Being a Junior, he learned to accept the fact that high school had to be a phase that he needed to deal with, you couldn't fast forward or rewind it. This caused him to become more relaxed about things and even caused his grades to go up. All he did was change his image and he eventually came to like it a little bit. The point is, since he came to like it more, it meant that he started staying after longer. Wether it be because he was studying, hanging out with teachers, or just sitting outside for a bit, he found it relaxing. Especially since he would no longer be bothered by other students. 

He may have been good in school, hell, he was even called goody two shoes by some people, but Chris had quite a large handful of bullies. The thing is, they pester and make fun of him for being transgender. Of course, usually when people come out as trans, they have people who accept and support them. Yet there are also people who can't accept it and instead push the person around for it. Unfortunatley for Chris, that was his case. He didn't have many people he would call "friends". He didn't have the chance to get close with anyone. He may be lonely at times, but he appreciated the quiet of his life. 

Chris looked both ways from the corner of the intersection from his highschool. After a white truck buzzed by, he quickly began to cross the street. His short, blond and black two-toned hair bounced lightly as he hopped onto the sidewalk. He walked home every day. He was too poor to have a car of his own, let alone have the time to get a license, and his parents didn't care enough to pick him up from school, it's not like it wasn't far anyway.

Christopher's shoes made a light thudding sound against the concrete sidewalk as he made his way into his neighborhood. He turned off his music and unplugged his earphones, letting the cool air rush into his now bare ears. He shivered a bit at the sudden feeling, but nonetheless continued walking.  
All of the sudden, right as he stepped infront of his house, his phone began to ring. He paused for a moment and glanced down at his pocket. Nobody really called Chris, so this feeling was alien to him.

He reluctantly pulled the device out of his pocket and glanced at the caller id. It was an old aquaintance of his named Clara. She may have seen them as "friends", but Christopher only saw them as being aquaintances. She wasn't really his type of person. He sighed through his nose, a visible puff of air spewing out and quickly disappating, and answered the phone.

"Hello?" He greeted reluctantly.

"Heyo, Kaylee!" Chris flinched at the sound of his birthname, but remained his composure.

"Ohhh, hey Clara! What's up?"  
Clara giggled on the other line, obviously talking with others before she returned the question.

"So," she began, "my friend is having a party tonight and he wants as many people as possible to come!" She exlaimed.  
Wuh-oh.  
Parties weren't Chris's thing at all. He bit his lip nervously as he waited for her to continue.  
"Annnnd we haven't hung out in a while so I was wondering if you wanted to come too?" 

Chris thought for a moment and sighed. He usually wouldn't do something like this, but he might make an exception. He hasn't been to a party in god knows how long, and this was his chance to actually make some friends.  
As he made his conclusion, he shrugged and sighed again. 

"Sure, why not?" He heard Clara smile on the other line.

"Awesome! Okay, it starts at eight o'clock, I'll see you there!" She giggled and hung up.  
Chris looked down at his phone and sighed. The party was in three hours, and also on a school night. Well it's not like he was going to stay long anyways, the other teenagers can get wasted on their own asses and regret it tomorrow.  
He rolled his eyes at the thought and entered his home.  
Quiet.  
Good, that meant nobody was home.  
He shut the door softly behind him and made his way through the halls and into his room. Might as well start getting ready for the party.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thirty minutes before eight, Chris received a text from Clara who sent the adress of the party and a "don't be late! ;P". He sighed and shook his head, but couldn't help but smile. He was extremely nervous for the party. Yet a small part of him was excited and anxious to go. He put the adress in the maps on his phone.  
Good, it wasn't too far away. Just a couple of blocks.

He finally made his way out of the door and began walking out into the cold night air.  
His attire wasn't formal, but very casual for someone like him. He wore a simple black hoodie and underneath a light knit sweater with a pair of blue jeans. As he made his way down the darkening neighborhood, his light brown eyes darted everywhere, searching for possible signs of a party.

After a few more minutes of walking, the booming sound of music made him assume that he found his destination. He walked up to the front door and felt his heart thudding against his chest. Although it was under 15 degrees outside, he felt extremely hot. 

His hand shakily rose to lightly knock on the door. After a long pause, he assumed it wasn't loud enough for anyone to hear and raised his hand to try again. Just as his knuckle made contact with the door, it suddenly swung open to reveal quite a tipsy, dark haired junior. He frowned as he looked Chris up and down.

"Who the hell 're you?" He slurred.  
Chris blinked and racked his brain, trying to think of a response. 

"I-I...um.." He stuttered and looked from side to side nervously. His heart was beating so hard that he could hear it in his ears. He nervously began twirling his jacket sleeve around his sweaty hands. 

"Oh, hey Kaylee!"  
His eyes darted forward at the sound of a familliar voice, relief immediatley washing over him.  
Clara waved over at the nervous boy and leaned against the one inside of the door.

"Don't worry, Zack. She's with me!"  
He sneered at the pronoun Clara reffered Chris to, and glanced back and forth between both of them.  
He then shrugged and reluctantly held open the door.  
Chris muttered a quick "thank you" and hurried inside.  
The room was dark, only a low purple light lit up the walls. Music blasted that made the floor shake and there were people dancing, almost too close for comfort. The host must have had low luck with the guests so far, being at least thirty four students if he had to guess. 

Chris immediatley found himself against a wall, furthest from the dancing bodies. He simply watched them; making wrong decisions, grinding and dancing against eachother, and even making out.  
Something about all of this made him sick to his stomach, and even gave him the thought about wanting to go home.  
He sighed to himself and ended up doing what he did best, daydreaming, or getting "lost in space".

Time passed. He remained in this state for a while, being uninterrupted, nobody seeming to notice him in the first place.  
Just then, a sudden boom and shrieks of people around him immediatley snapped him out of his mind.  
The room, still glowing a faint purple, was now accompanied with a dark, almost blood red color. Everyone was scattered across the room, staring in silence and fear toward the center. In the center was a large, red pentagram engraved into the floor with smoke billowing out of it. 

Christopher was paralyzed. What the fuck did he miss??  
Just then, vibrant, red eyes shone through the smoke as if it wasn't even there.  
The room was dead silent. The music stopped abruptly as the incident occured, and everyone stood still, trembling in fear. The red eyes darted back and forth, staring down anyone that was near.

"Oh shit..."  
Someone to the right of Chris muttered.

"It actually worked..." 

"...Which one of you pathetic souls summoned me?" A low voice suddenly spat out of the smoke. Eyes darted around nervously. Everyone was too shocked to answer.

"S-she did!"  
A nervous voice crack of the party host blurted out, breaking the silence. Everyone's eyes rose to see Chris standing against the wall with wide eyes. He was immobilized once more, this time, he felt as if he couldn't even breath. He felt that if he were to, he would be struck down on the spot. His heartbeat rang through his ears as a small trickle of sweat ran down his face.

"N-no...I" he stuttered, not being able to find any words.

"Say, mortal.." The creature spoke. "What is it you wish?" 

"W...wish?" Chris returned, eyes wide.

"Yes." Just as the creature answered, the smoke died down to reveal a large, black, smoky organism with long arms that practically dug into the floor, as the rest of its lower body remained inside of the pentagram. It's wide, now completely white glowing eyes glowered at the frightened boy.

Everyone stared anxiously at Christopher, the guest snickering almost nervously.

"Y-yeah, Kaylee...tell him your wish!"  
Chris swallowed hard, not even acknowledging the fact that the host called him such. 

"Well?" The demon hissed.  
He then took a deep breath and let out a shaky sigh.

"....demon," he began, getting the creature's attention. "Do you have a name?"

"Call me whatever you desire." It replied with amusement.  
Chris paused and closed his eyes. His fear seemed to flood away as he countered the creature, knowing what he wished for.

"Fine...Michael...." Chris looked up at him, his eyes filled with sudden determination and his heart with courage.  
"Be my friend."  
Everyone stared in shock at the request he made, even the demon now known as "Michael".

"...Is that all?" He hesitated to ask.

"No."  
The demon cocked his head at the young boy, awaiting his response.  
Chris breathed in. "Eliminate anyone I say, be there for me no matter what, keep me safe, and most of all..." His brown eyes snapped up at the demon.  
"Help me find my real parents."  
The demon paused for a moment and hummed in throught before answering.

"Hm...I have never done anything such as this before....so..." Just then, a black, gloved hand appeared out of the smoke, making contact with Chris's. As they shook hands, finalizing the deal, a body stepped out from the disappearing smoke. Before Chris stood a tall, slender man about 6'3 with black, slicked back hair and grey horns emerging from it. 

He had piercing red eyes that seemed to glow in the dark room, and white teeth with four small fangs. He had slight facial hair on his chin and wore a black suit with a red tie, a long, thin tail poking out from the back of his pants.  
"Deal." He purred smoothly, sending chills down Chris's back.


End file.
